


History

by Space_girl19



Series: MB [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt Raphael Santiago, Hurt Simon Lewis, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_girl19/pseuds/Space_girl19
Summary: Clary should never have been friends with him.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Ok backstory
> 
> Simon is Magnus and Alec's adopted son who was born into a mundane family with the sight. They thought he was mad. Stuff happened. Magnus saved him.  
> Later after he had een turned Clary used mind control to get Simon to betray the clan. This left Simon vulnerable and without a clan. Camille could not help Jocelyn so Clary resorted to asking a demon for help.  
> Possession is a powerful weapon.
> 
>  
> 
> AHA and so a longer fic was created.

"Simon wait!" Clary yelled "You can't just run away from me! What about Jocelyn!"  
"What about me Clary," Simon replied without turning around ," What about Raphael and Lily did you think about them?"  
"W-what have you done to Simon?" stuttered the red head tears sliding down her cheeks, "What have I done to deserve this?"  


"So you don't know huh?"

Simon began to laugh. It was horrific. Clary watched as everything that made up her best friend dissolved into nothing but a weapon against her and she sobbed into her hand. The sound made Simon turn slowly around his fangs peeking over his bottom lip in a half snarl. His eyes looked down on her with pure hatred and oh angel it caused a scream to lodge itself in Clary's throat.

Simon's once playful brown eyes had turned void black and the whites around them a lucid yellow. Stumbling back Clary fell back onto the floor with an sickening thump. With a predatory stance Simon advanced forward to keep himself the dame distance away from his prey. Eyeing up Clary Simon began to grin. Fangs and all before speaking again.

"Let's think Fray," Simon spits, "You turned me into a blood-sucking monster, manipulated the friendship I tried so hard to protect against me and then used me against my will to tear me away from my people and mate. I think those are pretty good reasons to despise you hmm."

Clary froze in shock. Her friend despised her for things she had barely remembered doing. She held back a choke. Slowly she stood up facing Simon head on.

"Despise is a strong word don't you think Si. Anyway how is any of that my fault. If you weren't so stubborn and resentful that i'm better than you because of my blood we would have woken Jocelyn by now."

"If it weren't for your precious angel blood," Simon snarls, "You would be dead at my feet Clarissa Fairchild as would your nephilim pawns."

Silence hung heavy after Simon had finished speaking. Neither the demon or Clary had any more to say except worthless insults that could easily be thrown back in their faces. However the fates still wanted to destroy whatever companionship remained between the two beings as Simon began to approach where Clary stood rooted to the spot. It took a matter of seconds before the female shadowhunter heard a sickly sweet voice whisper in her ear.

"You're the true monster her shadowhunter."

Then like a leaf in the wind Simon was gone and three crashed into the room followed by a warlock to find a young on her knees whispering.

"What have I done."

\-------------

Raphael was just about to settle down to read a book when an annoyed looking Lily walked up to him muttering under her breath.

"The warlock and nephilim are here to speak to you."

"Tell them to come at a later time i'm busy," the clan leader replied.

"It's the fledgling's fathers and so-called friends," Lily said with a monotone edge to the response.

With a raised eyebrow Raphael sent his second to tell the angel warriors he was on his way down. Sighing he placed his unopened book on the coffee table in front of him and stood. A part of Raphael had hoped Simon would be there with his friends but he quickly shook his head to rid them of the thoughts as he made his was to the Dumort's entrance. 

"What do you want shadowhunter's,?" Raphael dead panned as he opened the door with a smug smile.

It was safe to say the smile disappeared when his brain took in the sight before him. Clary stood (barely by the looks of it) weeping into the blonde warriors shoulder while he whispered into her ear. Isabelle leaned on the wall looking emotionless to the side and Magnus and his Archer (Alec?) stood fuming before him.

"Our good friend here," Magnus drawls looking at Clary with a pointed expression, "Thought it would be okay to take matters into her own hands and summon a demon."

"In turn getting Simon possessed," Alec finished his eye twitching.

Raphael was livid. Cursing under his breathe in Spanish he looked his friend directly in the eye and said,

"What do you need?"


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Raphael do?  
> Who knows.
> 
> Not me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything written in italics is a memory just so no one gets confused.

Armed with a sleeping draught Raphael stalked the streets of Brooklyn looking for his lost fledgling. He knew a number of places where Simon would go but all were either closed or empty. Of course there were other options of places but Simon wasn't stupid enough....was he?

Using his enhanced speed Raphael ran towards the pier potion in hand as he went. Once he was there he looked around at surrounding area and sighed. Nothing. Looking out at the moon resting like a gem on top of the sapphire sea Raphael tried to think of where Simon could be.

Simon. Raphael had been trying to forget the innocent little mundane turned vamp for weeks on end, cursing his name to the hells for betraying the clan. All for nothing. As here he was trying again to save the aggravating boys life and for what? He asked himself.

Of course he knew the answer. Raphael always had. Raphael Santiago was in love. He denied it for obvious reasons but in this moment, all alone with the stars to bare witness he could admit it without a care.

Realizing that he had gone far (far) off topic Raphael tried to bring his mind to anywhere a demon or Simon might go. This was a decision he regretted immediately as once back in reality he sensed someone coming up behind him.

Before he could spin round and face his attacker he was being forced onto the floor, a knee in the small of his back and... a knife? To the neck kept him down. Raphael struggled but the person resting on top of him was just as relentless and pushed harder.

Going limp Raphael attempted to look up at the figure but only caught a glimpse of livid yellow and black eyes staring at him. The knife was slowly cutting into the clan leaders neck leaving an angry slit so Raphael decided to try and find out who was trying to murder him.

"Who are you, why are you doing this?" Raphael sneered trying to keep up his ego.

"Always in charge of every situation aren't you Raph," an emotion empty voice stated.

Raphael spluttered and forced his voice not shake when he said calmly.

"Simon you're not you, stop this." Raphael tried to reason.

A chuckle escaped the man holding the knife and he pushed down further. Blood trickled down Raphael's neck and he felt Simon breathe down into his ear as he whispered into his ear.

"Stop? Why on earth would I do that. This vampires body is so much fun to play with," another chuckle escapes Simon's lips, "So many memories to use and have fun with."

"Don't you hurt him you monster." Raphael managed to spit out.

"Bit late for that now Santiago. His mind belongs to me and so his memories, hmm I wonder, what does think of you huh?"

Raphael was close to fainting. All the blood slowly dripping from his neck was starting to take effect. He could hear what the demon was using Simon to say and he had no power to stop it so, he let the demon speak.

"How interesting," Simon says, "This body appears to resent itself because of what its done, to you. He loves you!" The demon yells, laughing loudly. The demon goes silent seconds a later a wave of thought passing over its face before breathe breaking out into an ice cold grin.

"Which means I'll have more fun breaking you Raphael Santiago." 

Simon smiles pushing the knife down further and Raphael chokes out a mouthful of blood gasping as he does so. With his remaining strength the vampire leader manages to look up into his fledgling's stolen eyes and smile before quietly saying,

"It's okay baby, I forgive you."

\-------------

Simon was fighting for control. He had no clue what the demon was using his body for but he had no doubt he would remember once he was let go. Suddenly Simon felt as his entire body began to burn. With  a jolt he began to scream. Tears streamed down his face as the sensation of fire washed around his body.

With a final burst of strengths he clenched his teeth together and held in the scream slowly but surely building in his throat. But oh god his throat. Simon was so thirsty, he hadn't fed in weeks as Clary seemed to forget he still needed to sustenance to survive and had forgotten to provide food while she 'gave him a place to stay'.

Straining his ears Simon tried to hear anything but the ringing and pounding inside his head. At first he heard nothing but after a while he heard a single line of speech which made him freeze in his mental spot.

"It's okay baby, I forgive you."

Baby? Wasn't that was Rapha had called him when he was back in the clan?

_Baby you need to feed your starving. You can't give up now, people need you..._

Simon felt his  vision returning and he looked down.

_Tu es estúpido Simon! Why on earth would you let yourself get shot baby..._

Gasping he saw he was holding a long sliver knife dripping with blood. Simon's hand began to shake.

_Simon, baby, calm down. Camille can't you get you in here. Your safe..._

Dropping the weapon Simon leapt to his feet. His whole body shaking as he looked down at his bloodied hands and whispered.

"What have I done?"

\-------------

Raphael was definitely light headed now as he felt the pressure of the knife lifting from his neck and the weight of the knee on his back disappear as fast at it had come. Glancing up he saw a terrified looking Simon staring at him with a horrified expression.

With the blood loss effecting his speech Raphaek couldn't say anything to stop his fledgling from muttering something under his breathe then takinhr anotherand step back.

Black tugged at the edges of the clan leaders vision as he slipped into unconsciousness. With a final attemt to stay awake Raphael looked up to see Simon turning and running from the pier the knife the only remainder of his presence. 

Suddenly he felt a pair of muscled arms lifting him up and soft voice reassuring.

"You tried mi hijo, you tried."

That was the last thing Raphael heard before falling into the void of sleep. His last thought of how he had failed in his task to keep his baby safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's gonna happen now?  
> I really don't know my brain is failing me.
> 
> See you in chapter three!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing happens or everything hapoens at once. At least we got backstory.
> 
> No regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics in this chapter are singing. Not memories. Keep that in mind so no confusion happens.

Simon ran blindly. Rushing through the night, the now heavily pouring rain covering his distinct caramel scent. He had no idea where he was going but was sure he had crossed out of Brooklyn around five minutes ago. Pausing for an unneeded breath, Simon looked around at his surroundings.

 

He could smell something through the rain but couldn't quite pinpoint it. Even after taking a long sniff Simon could figure out what was unnerving his vampire senses. Walking now, Simon made his way away from the only home he had ever known. Staring straight ahead, he let the tears he'd been forcing back slowly fall down his cheeks.

 

Simon knew he would have to find shelter soon. The night wouldn't last forever and he didn't want to burn. However, he had no clue where he was or if there was another clan which would take a marked fledgling and sired by the leader of the biggest clan, in New York no less. This was a problem. Technically if a fledgling was claimed by an older vampire it meant hands off to every other clan, but Simon was running away. So of course, crisis.

 

The rain was beginning to stop, meaning Simon could begin to decipher where in the world he was. He scanned around trying to find a landmark or something that would clue him in to his location. Simon froze. Singing. He could here singing. It sounded familiar but the words were different.

 

_Ringa Ringa roses,_

 

Where was it coming from? Simon couldn't see. Wait. He couldn't see. Lilac fog clouded his vision and his his body. He tried to wave it away but it just made it denser. Simon began to panic.

 

_Pockets full of secrets,_

 

Hyperventilating, Simon's body began to freeze. Fear spread throughout his veins and into his brain. Where was he? Was he moving? Was he alive?

 

_Poison Poison_

 

Simon felt light headed. The mist was constricting around his neck. He couldn't feel his feet. Simon tried to scream for help. None came.

 

_The world came crashing down._

 

\-------------

 

When Raphael woke up (lying on Magnus’s couch) he flew to his feet startling Alec who had been sitting reading on a large armchair. The shadowhunter stared at the vampire before calling for Magnus who walked in a frown on his face.

 

“Raphael, you're awake, good. Feed. We need you in top shape to find my son.”

 

Raphael tried to speak but the words got caught in his throat and he quickly closed his mouth silently accepting the glass of iced blood. He watched as Magnus went over to Alec and whispered something into his ear. Raphael knew Simon had grown up with Magnus as his father however did not know much more than that. He wanted to ask but hesitation stopped him.

 

“What's going through your mind Raphael. Even I can see the cogs turning in your brain.” Alec pointed out carefully.

 

“I was just thinking about how little I know about Simon's past. It's almost nothing.” Raphael stated.

 

Alec contemplated the fact before glancing at Magnus, the question clear in his eyes. Magnus looked down at his feet his hand shaking from nerves as he placed his drink on the table. With a deep breathe Magnus began.

 

“Simon was born with the sight which of course would have been wonderful if he wasn't born into a family of mundanes. This meant from a young age his mother, well his mother was mother was not kind. Simon's father could protect Simon from most things when he was at home but at work Simon was a main target. As you know Simon's true father.”

 

Magnus had to pause and take a breathe here tears threatening to spill over his cheeks. Alec got up to hug his boyfriend. Saying something under his breath but Magnus shook his head and continued.

 

“His blood father died leaving Simon and his sister in the care of a now alcoholic mother. By ten Simon was skinny, bruised and still seeing the shadow world. His mother thinking her son was mad sent him away to a hospital. Said hospital was more like a prison when I got there but a hospital nonetheless. There I found Simon and took him from that hell hole.”

 

Magnus was openly crying now. Raphael went over and hugged his old friend hard.

 

“We will find him mi viejo amigo. I promise,” Raphael told Magnus before going and placing his empty glass on the coffee table.

 

After that it only took the group of three around twenty minutes to conjugate a plan that would work to find Simon. Magnus would use a tracking spell to find him, then he and Alec would go and find him. It was foolproof. Raphael watched  from a safe distance as Magnus took Simon's jacket and azure blue magic surrounded it.

 

A few minutes later Magnus let go of the item of clothing and collapsed onto the couch breathing heavily. Alec rushed over a mug of sweet tea in hand. Raphael took note of the whipped expression in his friends eye and smiled, Magnus deserved the world after all he'd been through to get where he was.

 

Brought sharply back to the present by Magnus’s voice Raphael blinked quickly and broke from his daze.

 

“He’s so far away Alec. At least in the next state over.”

 

“Can you get us there?” Alec asked.

 

“Yes but bringing you back will be harder,” Magnus rasped.

 

Raphael decided it was time for him to but in. They could get there but not back without Bane suffering. Sighing he took a final glance at the picture he kept in suit pocket and said,

 

“Let's bring our fledgling home.”

 

\-------------

 

Silence.

 

All there was, was silence.

 

Simon could not hear or see anything. What had happened he did not know but he must have died? Otherwise he would feel something, right? Pain or just numbness but he didn't. Simon was sure this was hell and he knew he deserved whatever was coming for all he'd done.

 

Betraying the clan was never an option to him neither was falling in love with his leader but now all of the people he cared about, his dad's, Raphael, the clan hated him for something Clary had caused.

 

Perfect, strong, untouchable Clary who caused death and destruction in her wake. Simon used to think she was so good but then all of this shadow world stuff had gone down and it changed her.

She was no longer his artistic best friend but a manipulative and bossy weapon wielding shadowhunter.

 

Simon had suffered at her hand more than most though. Physically and emotionally she had broken him and left without thought of the consequences. Consequences, Simon would have scoffed if he could move his lips. There would be no revenge for Simon. He would die alone in a far off state with the knowledge of his innocence nothing but a wish.

 

Suddenly the world seemed to want to punish him one more time before he left it behind and his entire side lit up with agony and he screamed lurching forwards and collapsing onto something solid and lukewarm. Wait. Lukewarm, how could be feeling any warmth from thin air? Unless…

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See yah in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there's none of Simon's POV in thus chapter, have some of Alec's to make up for it.
> 
> Oh and there will be feels this chapter. You have been warned.

Raphael came out of the portal first, only the grace which came from being a vampire saving him from falling flat onto his face. Alec was none the better for worse as he did stumble exiting the magic doorway and slipped into a puddle. Re-pressing a laugh Raphael stalked forward, checking out where he was for clues of Simon's location.

 

Nothing was out of the ordinary but both the shadowhunter and the vampire were on high alert. They could not hear nor see their beloved fledgling and had tried calling for him multiple times without success. Raphael attempted to feel Simon through the sire bond but nothing came through except a void like numbness.

 

Raphael watched as Alec circled the area scanning for non-existent demons and sighed. He had not fully heard what the greater demon had used Simon to say but one sentence stuck out particularly clearly.

 

_ He loves you. _

 

For centuries the clan leader had deemed himself unworthy of anyone's love or friendship. After years he had been proved wrong on the latter but love still eluded him. Then Simon had burst into his life (if you could call it that) like a ray of sun burning down everything in its path.

 

Lost deep in thought Raphael didn't hear Alec call him over until he said it  thrice over. Jumping to attention he ran over to the nephilim and looked down at where he had starkly gestured beforehand.

 

Blood. Simon's blood. Raphael took and unnecessary breath before making himself look up at Alec.

 

“It’s definitely Simon's. His scent is quite remarkable and therefore easy to recognise.”

 

“Can you use it to find him?” Alec spoke quickly as if he wanted to say more but couldn't quite find the words.

 

“No I cannot-” Raphael cut himself off his head looking at something just behind Magnus’s shadowhunter. Alec followed his gaze and caught sight of a faint trail of what was obviously more blood. The two men threw a single look at each other before standing up and dashing along the path of red.

 

Raphael and Alec approached the alleyway cautiously, both of the leaders expecting an attack of some sort. None.came. Advancing slowly they passed a few storage crates thinking nothing of it until Raphael caught sight of a leg bent awkwardly behind one of the larger storage boxes. Tensing he went towards the wooden box feverishly praying against the worst.

 

It was worse. It was so much worse. Simon lay tucked awkwardly next to the wall. Blood obviously lacking oxygen (he would have to question Magnus about that) pooled out beneath him. Raphael knelt down next to his baby vampire and attempted to find the wound.

 

Searching the body as slowly as humanly possible as so to not hurt Simon more Raphael gently tried to sit up the young boy. It just made it worse. The pool of scarlet was soaking through 

Raphaels clothes. Another jacket ruined by the fledgling. If it weren't inappropriate Raphael would have laughed. 

 

Still hunting for the source of the ruby liquid Raphael felt his hand touch a jagged rip in Simon's top. Without intent to hurt he pushed down slightly to see if it were the wound. It was safe to Raphael would come to regret that decision as as soon as the slightest amount of pressure was pressed against the gash Simon let out a piercing scream and lurched forward landing with a bump on to Raphael’s chest.

 

Alec who had been watching from afar decided it was his time to step in kneeling next to Raphael phone already in hand. Raphael gasped as he pulled Simon closer to him, arms snaking around the boy's waist to hold him up. Eye glazing over the clan leader looked up at the archer and ordered him to call someone who could help. Anybody who could help.

 

It was at this point Raphael became thankful for his supreme hearing as the next words he heard did not come Alec but from the cold body he was desperately trying to keep alive.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Raphael choked on a sob as he watched Simon's eyes crack open to meet his. The now perfectly chocolate brown eyes were filled with agony as Simon lifted a hand to his mentors cheek, a single tear rolling down his.

 

“Don't cry for me Rapha.” Simon croaked

 

This of course made the older vampire cry harder as he moved his hand to cover the boys shaking one, keeping it there.

 

“Its okay mi amor don't try and speak. Please.”

 

Simon stares into his long time crushes eyes and a small smile, however pained it may have been, appeared on his lips. Taking a rasping breath he spoke the next words very carefully.

 

“Te amo mi corazón.”

 

Rapha froze processing the words with delicacy before replying in a hushed tone,

 

“I love you to baby.”

 

\-------------

 

Alec who had completely forgot about calling someone stared enraptured by the couple. His finger lay over the call button of a very old friend. Clicking it quickly he  pushed the phone to his ear tapping his foot and mumbling ‘pick up’ rapidly. As soon as the line opened Alec spoke to the long time friend quickly.

 

“Hey M sorry for calling like this but I really need a favour. Its exceedingly urgent.”

 

A female voice replied, panic clear in her voice.

 

“Okay Alec calm down. What do you need?”

 

“I need you to portal to me and heal Simon. Oh angel I don't know how much longer he's gonna make it M.” Alec pleaded.

 

“Simon’s hurt?! Don't fret i'm on my way.”

 

At that the line went dead and Alec looked up just in time to see a young woman in a black cloak step out of a swirling blue portal.

 

“Where is he?”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whose M?!?
> 
> Guess we gotta find out.
> 
> See you all in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Editing was a bore.

Simon felt strong arms snake around his waist and a hand go to support his head as his body was lowered onto its back wound out in the open. He knew who it was of course -no one else would have come to finish him off. So it came as a shock when Simon heard a sob sound from above him.

 

Ignoring the pain he forced open his tired eyes to look into the other vampires. Noticing the tear marks, Simon tenderly placed a trembling hand onto Raphael’s cheek in an act of forgiveness. However his sire proceeded to continue to surprise him when he felt a warm hand cover his own. Wiping away a single bloody droplet from the other man’s face with great care Simon whispered with a tone.of desperation in his voice.

 

“Don't cry for me Rapha.”

 

Apparently his request seemed to only cause more grief as Raphael began to weep silently holding Simon impossibly closer as he looked at Simon's pale face. A tiny crooked smile graced Simon's cracked lips and he leaned further into the leader's chest and took a wheezing breath before drowsiness washed over him and he muttered.

 

“Te amo mi corazón.”

 

Sadly Simon fell into unconsciousness before his brain could register the softly spoken reply. All he heard as he gave into sleep was.

 

“I love you to Baby.”

 

\-------------

 

Raphael heard the whoosh of a portal opening behind him as his loved one slipped into sleep, going limp into his arms. Without consenting approach a figure crouched down beside him. He could see they appeared female and friendly but that didn't stop Raphael from letting out a low growl similar to an adult werewolves.

 

“Now now, play nice vampy wouldn't want your little baby to die now would you?” M replied somehow untauntingly. 

 

She said it as more of a fact than a threat, so it was with immense restraint that Raphael watched as a light blue magic flitted over Simon's wound sealing it shut with a silent beauty. 

 

The process was a slow one but M made it seem effortless. Glancing up, Raphael caught a glimpse of the warlock mark belonging to Alec’s friend. Eyes swirling with all shades of blue sapphire, sky, electric, navy; name any blue and it was there.

 

Without seeming obvious, Raphael began to study the other downworlder with fiery determination. She was not breathtakingly beautiful but there was something cold in M that made you want to look deep into her soul and see what it was. Her honey coloured skin -the vampire deduced- meant she was foreign but not so much as to be noticeable.

 

Apart from the physical signs she was not from nearby, M carried a strange accent. Not quite british, not quite… something else. She was a mystery and one Raphael planned to solve. What made it bettet was that the clan leader knew that Magnus had no idea about who this woman was or he would have clued Raphael in on her. Furthermore, Alec was close with her. A rare occurrence in many people’s lives it seemed.

 

Weird.

 

Turning back to Simon he studied the fledgling with with fear evidently in his eyes. Scars littered the baby vampires body as well as a few burn marks scattered like bruises over his arms. The putrid smell of animal blood proved his suspicions as he gently slid his hand under the hem of Simon's shirt only to feel nothing but ribs and skin. With that confirmed he checked on Alec who was watching intently as M healed the boy he had come to view as a son.

 

Once finished she sat down with a huff of breathe and pulled her cloak around herself. Looking up at the shadowhunter she raised an eyebrow and sarcastically commented on his face.

 

“Keep that face up and you'll get wrinkles early Alec.”

 

“Oh shut up M,” Alex replied with a smirk before offering his hand to M who took it with a small thanks. Of course then it was time to get back to Brooklyn so Raphael carefully lifted Simon's body into a bride like position so he could carry him.

 

This alerted Alec to who was about to prompt M to open a portal but the warlock was two steps ahead. She had glamoured her eyes and was in the middle of summoning a portal when she turned to Alec and asked where she was going.

 

“Inside the loft please M,” Alec supplied.

 

“On it.”

 

With a second woosh the portal opened and M motioned to Raphael to head on through. Nodding as he passed her Raphael all but ran though the magic gate with the nephilim in tow. A sudden urge rushed through M and she followed the others just as her magic was about fail. She arrived into a place filled with soft golden light and was hit with a wave of sandalwood. She was shocked and almost stumbled back. It smelled like home.

 

Exactly like home.

 

\-------------

 

Magnus sat on the couch, unrest bubbling through his veins. The others had left over an hour ago and he was worried about them. With his magic depleted Magnus couldn't track his boyfriend's position or his friends which left him alone and helpless in his loft without anything to.

 

Making his way to his room Magnus decided to get his supplies ready for when Simon arrived. Grabbing various items from shelves the warlock began putting together everything he would need for all the wounds and ailments his brain could list.

 

Dragging the pile of ingredients out into the living room in a medium sized black cauldron (he and Alec had often made jokes about him being a witch and it made him smile) Magnus set up his temporary work station on the coffee table.

 

Silence. Where were they?

 

It suddenly struck Magnus that he had no idea how the others were getting back. Both Raphael and Alec must of known he couldn't portal them back so what were they doing. Neither of them could possibly run all the way back to Brooklyn just to tell him they needed help. Could they?

 

No, Magnus thought. He trusted the others to find a way home. Something hit the warlocks mind then. Raphael or Alec may know of other warlock’s in the area. Perhaps that was how they were returning.

 

Speaking of returning Magnus heard a portal opening in front of eyes. At the time he did not question how the magic had slipped past his ward's but instead looked on in reverence as Raphael appeared through the opposing side of the journey holding a still unconscious Simon close to his chest.

 

Alec followed suit, bow and quiver strapped firmly to his back, a small smile of his lips as his eyes sought out his boyfriend's and spotted them already on his. Turning back to Raphael Magnus checked over Simon with a trained eye and found… nothing.

 

His son was completely healed. Strange, but maybe he wasn't injured in the first place. His musings were interrupted when Magnus felt someone else enter his loft. Swiftly looking up he was met with cold brown eyes open with shock.

 

Glaring at the intruder he questioned sharply.

 

“Who are you?”

 

Broken from her spell of shock the young woman woke from her daze to meet Magnus’s icy glare with one of her own.

 

" ****The name's M, and I'm the person who really raised Alexander."

>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter and were done. Finally.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Saphael are safely together. But whats going with Magnus outside the room?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry this took so long to put out but the writers block hit me hard and for the life of me I couldn't find inspiration.
> 
> Anyways enjoy the chapter.

Simon drifted between states. At some points he felt like gas floating through the dark on a cloud and at others he felt like liquid as consciousness slipped through his fingers. One thing however terrified him. Simon could not move. No matter how much he trashed and called out not a fingertip would do so much as twitch.

 

He just wanted to wake from his endless nightmare. Simon thought he might have heard Raphael calling out to him at times but he knew that was only his mind playing tricks on him. His sire hated him after what he had done. Didn't he? 

 

Clarity of the situation came with waves of agony running though Simon's head. He let out a whimper as a cacophony of noise and mayhem bombarded his brain and left it pounding mercilessly against his skull. Simon tried to cover his ears but that only made the pain worse. 

 

Suddenly sweet release from discomfort came with a cool glass of blood being pressed to his lips. Drinking avidly he soon drained (ha drained) the single glass and another swiftly replaced it. Simon drank this one with slightly more control before his lolled to the side and he licked the remains of his drink from his lips.

 

Dragging open his eyes he waited for his vision to halt and focus on Magnus’s cream coloured ceilings. It may have taken a awhile but soon the world stopped swimming and he was able to move his head without the nausea kicking in. Blinking rapidly Simon tried to recall what happened.

 

Letting his head fall onto its side Simon watched Magnus’s back recede and vanish into the other room. Wait. Where was Raphael? Frantically scanning the room for his sire Simon finally spotted him sitting in a chair fast asleep at his bedside.

 

What happened next Simon would deny for the rest of his undead life. Whether it was from sheer joy at seeing the older vampire or just complete and utter tiredness tears began falling from the  fledgling’s chocolate eyes.

 

“Rapha…”

 

\-------------

 

Raphael had knew knew he was dreaming. Well, dreaming was more of a loose term for what he was going through.

 

Everything was bathed in the cold thick stench that came with tepid blood and burnt flesh. Simon's flesh. Howling,  Raphael clutched his fledgling’s stiff body to his chest. Ash fell around the pair in a way reminiscent of new snow in the morning.

 

A scream ripped its way into the air, rippling through the older vampire’s body in waves. No one was around to watch the death of the prestigious clan leader as he crumbled beneath the weight of his mates passing.

 

I mean, who would care about the a newly turned mundane with a kill order over his head? No-one. Raphael felt the world slip from beneath as he cradled Simon's body when a single voice rang through his brain.

 

“Rapha…”

 

Flinging his eyes open Raphael was met with the sight of a weeping Simon reaching a frail hand over to him. Immediately getting his a into g he let a small smile grace his lips and took his fledgling’s trembling hand.

 

“Si mon amor.”

 

A grin broke across Simon's face like dawn after a storm. Without hesitation Raphael wrapped the younger males body in his arms and hugged him. 

 

“Love you Raph.” came a muffled voice.

 

“Love you to cariño.”

 

\-------------

 

Magnus was confused. The woman who raised Alec? As far he was aware his shadowhunter had seemingly raised himself. 

 

A strange feeling settled over Magnus as he studied the other downworlder with curiosity. He felt as though he knew M. She reminded him of someone he had loved so many centuries prior. Someone who believed dead.

 

Shrugging it off with a flourish Magnus came to the conclusion he was being absolutely ridiculous. Emelia had died along with his mother and that was it. Wasn't it?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whose Emelia? A past lover? A friend? An enemy?
> 
> Who knows.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Perhaps I may (if it is wished) continue this story.
> 
> That's all for now. Bai!


End file.
